


Reenactment

by WanSue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Universe - Reincarnation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue
Summary: When Sirius Black died, he hadn't been a happy man for a long time. Nor a calm, understanding one, but for a precious little number of people who could be summarized in two names: Harry, and Remus.But when he died, he did so with a laugh, defending his godson in a flash battle like those he had experienced time ago, before having been imprisoned. And so, he could have died in relative peace, but for the fact that he hadn't died but fell through the Veil.And that changed things.





	Reenactment

It was really fast, the moment between drawing a breath and the next, for all his world to become as different as it could.

One moment he was a bitter grown up, and the next he was a newborn surrounded by his mother and several nurses. First he had been born as a pureblood, this time he was a half-blood -even if he still didn't know it-. His name had been Sirius Orion Black... Now he was Serena Eileen Snape.

It hadn't been amusing; it felt like the biggest prank Magic could play on him after Life had screwed him up so much by making him lose the most part of his godson's life. And Sirius _-Serena-_ had been crying and screaming a lot for the first week, making his disgust known to everyone whenever he caught sight of his new brother -why did it have to be Snivellius, of all people?-

But soon he had to stop it, when his throat started hurting, so he became a moody baby, pouting with all his might.

Snivellius himself was a bit different than when he had met him, more than twenty years ago: he was well clothed, perhaps not expensively so but not badly, his hair wasn't greasy and his nose wasn't broken. In fact, he was a happy child and a proud older brother, despite Serena's moods.

Although that changed very drastically the first evening he made accidental magic. It was Christmas and the older child would be five years old in a matter of days. He was trying to take care of his sister all on his own, and wanted to make her smile whatever the price. At one point their toys started floating around and tickling the baby, when their father had seen it.

And Sirius was in the very first row to comparate how much everything changed since then.

Feeling lied to, Tobías Snape preferred to pass his nights on the bar drinking himself silly than to put his foot over the house. That stopped when his boss told him he didn't need to come back working the next day, as he didn't want a drunk to be under his orders.

Getting shampoo wasn't a priority after that, not when having food to eat was far more important. And beers, to keep Tobías entertained. And even that tension was fated to break itself the day his wife decided to buy food over his alcohol and the man  _-the muggle- _ started beating her down.

Both Sirius and Severus were together that night, playing in the living room. But when Eileen let escape her first cry of pain, when Severus entered the kitchen running with Serena on his arms, the vision had been an awful one for both, the child and the adult under the disguise of a baby. But Severus had reacted quickly, setting Serena on her baby-chair and interposing himself between his parents.

It was Tobías' hand that sent him to the floor; it was his foot which preceded to the ominous crack Sirius hear before the man got out of the kitchen, leaving behind a bleeding child with his nose broken.

"Freak. You better lose that magic shit before I beat it out of you, devil child".

And that was that.

Sadly, that set up the tune for the next years at that house, and day by day Sirius looked how that petty bastard that had been his most hated classmate at Hogwarts was growing up, in a similar way as he himself had grown up his first life, but on the other side of the spectre. Who would have believed it, that that snake had it in him to try and defend his mother? And try and shield Serena of as much as he could.

It was strange for him, to be on the other side. To be the youngest one, the protected one. To have Snivellius Snape being the one to protect him. It wasn't natural. It didn't made sense.

He had never believed that Sni- _Severus _ and Lily's friendship had been genuine; however here he was, giving his arch-nemesis counsel on how to talk to her, explain to her what she was able to do without freaking her. And even worse, understanding just why it was so important to his older brother to do that right.

Because his last five years had been nothing less than depressing, when he reflected on their home life. And school life. It wasn't that Serena was as much of a swot as Severus -though he had his reasons: if he studied as much as possible, he'd be able to provide for his mother and sister and himself- as it was that she was an adult in a child's body and even if he hadn't learnt these muggle things before, it wasn't so difficult for him to do it now. But because of it the children didn't like her much; not that he cared, because they weren't that interesting to talk to.

So this time, it wasn't just Severus who met Lily; it was a pair of siblings who depended on each other to get through their days to have someone worthwhile to talk to. An awkward boy and a grown up with far too much time to think. Which in fact was good, because for all that the rest of the family was fucked up, and even life -seriously, how come that is was Snape the most interesting person?-, Serena had had time to accept much of the shit Sirius had lived.

A great part of it was that she was very aware of the fact that James, his brother in all but blood, was well and alive at this point in time.

So Serena could smile, and could make friends with Lily and Petunia far more easily than Severus could have a life ago. And even managed not to break the love between the sisters, since this time Severus also had a sister and not only Lily.

But it wasn't easy.

This Severus, his Severus -and wasn't that an strange thought?- wasn't as socially inept as the one he had met once upon a time. His expression was far more suave, with an ease that the three girls had instigated on him -never let it be said that women, in any of their ages, weren't sharp-spoken and without a tendency to cruel edges- and managed not to put his foot in his mouth when talking to the James Potter and Sirius Black of this time -having a sister that forced him to _ see_ reality, to admit the prejudice of Wizarding Britain, and that she was more of a Gryffindor than a Slytherin and wasn't afraid to shout it to roof did that to him-.

This Severus wasn't hell-bent on making his mother proud; not when his sister protested that her mother cunningness hadn't saved them from their drunk of a father. Not when one of her targets was to get out as soon as possible even if that meant to leave behind Eileen, and Lily. And Sirius still remembers how the other Severus, Snape, was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Before he didn't really believed it, despite the many proofs and information the other bitter man had brought for Dumbledore time and time again. But now, after having seen his older brother try and protect their mother from their abusive father, he could. Because Severus  _would_ stay in that house until he could get out Eileen, and would do just about  _anything_ to make Lily happy. And even Petunia, now that even her was their friend.

So this Severus got into Slytherin too, but did so while being on good term with a half of the Marauders, having explained that to him his House wasn't as much important as finishing education to take care of his mother and younger sister, being that his greatest ambition. Did so while admitting that he thought his younger sister would be Gryffindor enough for the two of them when her turn to come to Hogwarts would come.

He didn't become super friends with Potter and Black, but they didn't antagonize him as much as they did on Serena's previous life. He even became friends of a sort with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, whom he studied with since the people of his House didn't want to be with the poor half-blood with a mudblood friend in Gryffindor.

One of the first things Serena noticed after Severus went to Hogwarts was the oppressive ambient of the house. The hollow left for Severus' absence while off to a magic school could be felt in her father's distaste, in his rambles about money bad expended and on her mother's bruises.

So Serena ran from that everyday, meeting with Petunia to have the older girl letting her take a shower at her home, and put on her her old yet nice dresses, and to comb her hair.

She had tried to convince her mother to take Tobías to the authorities, or to simply do something about the man. She was a witch, for Merlin himself! She could at least slip him a Calming Draught, just for him not to take his anger on her! But Eileen didn't listened when talking to her; she interacted more with his mother while reading her notes on her books about potions and dark spells, than with her in the flesh. And that was a quite sad explanation on why had Snape known so much of both of those when he went to Hogwarts the first time.

Though that, luckily, wasn't everything that happened that first year of his brother at Hogwarts.

This Petunia, one that bothered to look more than what met her eye, noticed Serena's behaviour, how much she didn't really want to go back home, how her mother seemed so small and neglected. Her bruises. Her drunk father.

And so Petunia did what no other one had thought to. She went to the Social Services to tell them about her friends who lived with a father who drank more than he worked, with a mother who was seen very few times and who those times she usually had nasty-looking marks on any part of her body.

It shouldn't have started as much of a reaction as it did, but when confronted with the fact that one of those children was studying at Hogwarts the magical part of the Government was notified. The Wizarding World had always seen children as something to cherish. And then come this muggle girl ready to announce and denounce the bad treatment of two of her friends who just happened to be both magical, and having her a magical sister too.

Soon after that, their grandparents on their mother part were informed of just what conditions their daughter and her descendance had been living in for the last years, refusing Eileen to contact them out of pettiness. And they went to Cokeworth itself to meet with their granddaughter -"what a sweet child, with manners more delicate than I could expect" told Honoria Prince nee Smith- who was playing with Petunia and teaching her the finer points of revenge pranking those who insulted her. And despite their more traditionalists views on muggles, they were grateful to Petunia who had been the reason they were meeting their stranged family.

Honoria and Erasmus Prince had been granted custody of their grandson and granddaughter by the Ministry of Magic after the Children Services determined how had been living both Severus and Serena, so before Christmas came the girl had stopped living in Cokeworth with her parents and was instead living at Prince Manor with her grandparents.

Her friendship with Petunia wasn't, miraculously, frown upon by Erasmus and his wife, who had instead applied for permission to create a multi-use Portkey for the muggle -squib- girl so she could visit Serena after classes or on weekends.

Petunia wasn't magical, but she could brew potions and treat plants, and was a living example of a non-magical child who could accept the Wizarding World and integrate it; proved by how well she took to the teachings about good manners that Honoria imparted to her and Serena.

At Hogwarts, Severus received his first owl, where it was explained to him just what had happened back in Cokeworth, and Lily was just a bit envious of her older sister getting to be at a magical home, with a magical family, learning all about wizarding culture that she hadn't even thought about, by a Lady no less!

Severus and his sister were blood-adopted by their grandparents, leaving behind their muggle surname and receiving instead Prince.

And so, life went on.

When in second year Regulus Black arrived to Slytherin, it was in part a snub to him being assigned to the new Prince, since his older brother wasn't there in the snake pit and was instead pranking his way through Hogwarts.

This time however Severus was aware of the many tales Sirius told his friends about his adorable little brother, had seen him writing a great number of letters to him that were never answered, and he had no reason not to speak about it to the younger Black. And Severus even offered to be a buffer between the siblings.

It was with great distaste and deception that both Blacks concluded their mother was behind such occurrences. Because with just a little thinking both could guess just what their crazed mother wanted: to break their bond and push Sirius out of the family; and while it was fine of her to want her younger son to be perfect, Regulus wasn't all that agreeable when it came to the point of making him hate his only and adored older brother -who hadn't forgotten him at all despite Hogwarts!!-.

So they devised their own prank to their mother, just to get things even and avoid her screwing with them. Deceptioned that way, once Regulus seeked to be her perfect son. Now he cared more about having his older brother, his best friend back without her meddling.

The group of tentative friends grew with Regulus' addition to the Marauders, Lily and Severus. It was a delicate thing of beauty, even when they all had to be careful -Severus broke one of Slytherin's Rules and desvelated to them just what would happen to the two snakes if they were to be seen with Gryffindors- and meet on secret passages at weird hours.

Not only that, but the surprise of them all when after Christmas they discovered that Remus was a werewolf! It was kind of endearing, just how worried the sweet child had been about them finding out his secret, but Sirius was made of bouncing material and just startled them all while exclaiming that that wasn't what mattered.

That year all of them, even muggleborn Lily and pureblood Regulus agreed to work their asses off to become animagi so their friend wouldn't be all alone on full moon nights.

On their own, Petunia and Serena were meeting with many potioneers contacts of Lord Prince, especially Damocles Belby since Serena had an unholy interest in creating a potion to make werewolf's lives better and the man was one of the few in the old continent investigating about it.

When Lord and Lady Prince had let their only granddaughter to keep her friendship with a squib, they weren't imagining that squib to make curious breakthroughs about potions. It wasn't that all of it made sense to Petunia, she simply loved cooking and brewing wasn't all that different. Plus, she didn't look at an ingredient thinking 'this has certain uses' but 'how many uses can I find for this?'.

It was dangerous, and the teenager didn't try as much with volatile ingredients, but it was entertaining at least and curious to watch, and even if it was only regarding that werewolves' potion, Serena had good ideas about possible ingredients.

Third year was a complete one, what with the visits to Hogsmeade and teaching Regulus the secret way to Honeydukes so he could meet with the rest of them at the Three Broomsticks. It was also the year Belby was able to create the Wolfsbane, as both Serena and Petunia had written their siblings about.

Severus nor Lily had told them about their werewolf friend, and no one of the two girls left behind had even met Remus to their knowledge, but he did read the part of their letters where the two friends were describing the way to achieving success with the potion and what it should do to a werewolf if done correctly.

That was a Sunday night they saw Remus cry over a chocolate pie in the kitchens.

That East Week they agreed to go to Prince Manor where Petunia and Serena were experimenting happily, all of them. Even Regulus had an excuse, citing that his friend Severus Prince had invited him, and her mother couldn't protest as much about Heir Prince as she would a mere half-blood.

It was clear to everyone that Erasmus and Honoria had kept their visit a secret from Serena and her friend when they discovered both of them playing in the potions lab -Serena was tweaking a concoction to change someone hair's colour to glittery pink, Petunia's favourite, while the older was throwing ideas to the air about the kind of things they could change with potions just to get a rise out of the most snobs of her classmates.

"Oh, Merlín! Two young ladies after my own heart!", proclaimed Sirius after listening to them with a dramatic flouriture. "Sirius Black, prankster extraordinaire, at your service, my fair ladies" he introduced himself with an elegant bow. Behind him Severus snorted.

"Heir Black, Heir Potter, Remus, Peter, Regulus, may I introduce you to my sister, Serena Prince, and one of our oldest friends, Lily's older sister, Petunia Evans" drawled with just a bit of stiffness. To the surprise of almost everyone but him, Lily and his grandparents, both the girls, even with nasty clothes and after a day of experimenting, bowed to them with the grace of any Heiress worth her salt.

"Tuney and I are incredibly pleased to meet our siblings' friends at least" responded Serena with just a bit of cockiness hidden in her smile. Beside her Petunia had a matching grin that lorded over every children but Remus and Severus, though not for much.

From a corner, despite their utilitarian auras, Erasmus and Honoria traded a look between them, really grateful towards the blond girl and their responsible grandson who had led them to have a Manor full of children. It wasn't something habitual, but after having lost their only daughter, seeing so many children smiling happily in their lands was quite precious.

**Author's Note:**

> This I'll left as an standalone work. Supposedly, Serena will soon achieve her Animagus form -the very same as before!- and will enter in Gryffindor, and become the Potter's Secret Keeper this time. I don't know if Peter would betray them this turn around, but I do know that Lily and Petunia's relationship is light years better than in canon, so even if Harry ends as a orphan this time she'd love him with all her heart. About if she were to end married to one of the Marauders...? Well, I think I could see her with Remus -I mean, she and Serena were helping Belby, tell me he wouldn't think it impressive at the very least-. Regarding Serena... Don't know why, but I think she would be Harry's Godmother this time around, wow, would you look at that? Is Sirius and Sirius again! If not her, maybe Petunia?  
Case in point, I don't think that all of them would survive just because Sirius is trying to protect them all as best as he can, but probably this time around it would be nicer on all of them.


End file.
